Solve $\arcsin x + \arcsin (1 - x) = \arccos x.$
Answer: Taking the sine of both sides, we get
\[\sin (\arcsin x + \arcsin (1 - x)) = \sin (\arccos x).\]Then from the angle addition formula,
\[\sin (\arcsin x) \cos (\arcsin (1 - x)) + \cos (\arcsin x) \sin (\arcsin (1 - x)) = \sin (\arccos x),\]or
\[x \sqrt{1 - (1 - x)^2} + \sqrt{1 - x^2} (1 - x) = \sqrt{1 - x^2}.\]Then
\[x \sqrt{1 - (1 - x)^2} = x \sqrt{1 - x^2}.\]Squaring both sides, we get
\[x^2 (1 - (1 - x)^2) = x^2 (1 - x^2).\]This simplifies to $2x^3 - x^2 = x^2 (2x - 1) = 0.$  Thus, $x = 0$ or $x = \frac{1}{2}.$

Checking, we find both solutions work, so the solutions are $\boxed{0, \frac{1}{2}}.$